The present invention relates to a cap for a drink container, more particularly to a cap for a drink container which permits drinking of the drink contained in the container without opening the cap.
A cap for a drink container, which permits drinking of the drink contained in the container while the upper opening of the drink container is covered with a cover plate, is so far disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,955.
The cap disclosed in the U.S. Patent is a cover plate blocking the upper opening of the drink container. The cover plate has a flat portion and a slanted portion, with a liquid port and an air port being defined at a low position of the slanted portion and at the flat portion, respectively.
Accordingly, if the drink container is shaken or happens to fall down, the drink in the container may leak through the liquid port or air port.